An accident that led to love
by hii-chan23
Summary: Renji has admired and idolise his taicho. bUt somehow, something overcame him. Not just to admire Byakuya, but to love him. ByaXREn... yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

"Byakuya? Anata? Do you remember me?" Hisana smiles at the shocked 6th Division Captain.

"Kami-sama… It's really you! Hisana!" The Captain runs towards his beloved wife and tried to hold her in his arms that in the real world he never did.

But he ran through her and almost fell. Hisana turns back with a weak smile and looked up into the sky.

"Byakuya, forgive me. And thank you for taking in Rukia. I owe you so much. I'm so sorry I could not give you the happiness you want. But I wish for your happiness. Please, accept the one who wants to spend your life with. Accept him."

Tears from the fading woman fell onto the floor as she smiled upon her husband.

"HISANA!"

Byakuya woke up in cold sweat. He noticed it was past breakfast time. "Hisana" Byakuya muttered.

The captain sighed and hastily took a quick bath and wore his shinigami clothes. This had been the first time Hisana; his deceased wife had ever appeared in his dreams. He took his zanpakuto and walked out of his room.

From a noble family, he walked out as if nothing happened and didn't notice that a black haired girl knocked into him.

"Nii-sama? I'm so sorry! Renji asked me to wake you up for some meeting. But it seems you're awake now! I have to go back to Ukitake-taicho. He's quite sickly." Rukia, his sister, smiled and ran back towards the direction she came from.

Byakuya, slightly surprised on Rukia's appearance, started to smile. It had been over 3 weeks after Ichigo had left Soul Society.

Soul Society had been badly damaged and was now on renovation.

Byakuya walked along the corridor and noticed not much Shinigami was around anymore. Usually, a bunch of them would be hanging around the corridors either cleaning or waiting for their taicho or fukutaicho.

Byakuya brushed pass a few Shinigami which all bowed or greeted him with Kuchiki Taicho. He remembered that this meeting was with 3 taichos and 3 fukutaicho. Alas he reached his destination. It was a small meeting house. Usually where most Shinigamis had their important discussions in.

"Kuchiki Taicho! Everyone's waiting for you!" Byakuya's red haired lieutenant shouted.

Byakuya sighed. He knew this meeting was gonna be long. He actually planned on paying some respects to Hisana but he knew after this meeting, everyone would have been too tired to do anything.

The 2nd, 8th and 11th division taicho and fukutaicho was there.

Kenpachi almost slashed his zanpakto to the 6th division captain but was stopped by Soi Fong and Shunsui.

"TEME! MUST WE WAIT FOR YOU! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO GREAT HUH! KUCHIKI! DON'T THINK WE MUST WAIT FOR YOU OK?" Kenpachi roared.

"Silence! Come on, Kenpachi, we are discussing important issues here! Not fighting! We can always fight another day!" Soi Fong barked.

The 4 lieutenants there kept quiet and were asked to listen to what Soi Fong wanted to say.

"Alright, Everyone, I have terrible news. There are stronger hollows out there in the real world. And worse thing is, a fukutaicho had been badly injured. I have a bad feeling; Aizen is the mastermind of all these nonsense. What do you think Shunsui?" Soi Fong announced.

Clearly, life in the real world was drastic. Those who could see hollows were afraid to go out. Ichigo and friends had a hard time even defending their homes or school.

Renji requested for his leave in needing a toilet and quickly went to the loo. Renji punched onto the walls of the toilet. He knew his Taicho was upset today. He knows his taicho's face too well.

He remembered his past. He had always admired Byakuya's strength. But these few days, he felt something different for his taicho. Something he never felt before. He washed his face with water and race back to the meeting. By the time he went there, everyone was already leaving.

"eh? What did I missed?" Renji scratched his head. Nanao kindly explained to him about the meeting contents and hurriedly ran to her taicho.

Renji then ran near Byakuya's side and asked him for more details. Byakuya swiftly explained and noticed that Renji had a slight redness in his face. Byakuya blinked and ignored it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the Shinigami had been exhausted due to the recent hollows attacks and the fixing of soul society.

The hollows attacks dropped and so usually taichos sent one or two shinigamis to protect the real world.

"Renji? Oh my, you look so tired? I just heard about the attacks in the human world. Is everything alright?" Rukia questioned the exhausted Renji.

Renji had been going in and out of both worlds and couldn't even lift his hand anymore. He nodded and fell asleep on the floor where he was sitting.

Rukia had been in the 4th division to get her powers back and so had no chance to leave Soul Society. She shook her head and walked back to 4th division.

A wind blew pass the sleeping red head. Renji sneezed and continue to go into his sweet slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Renji woke up and noticed he had a blanket on him. "Was it from Rukia?" he thought. "Can't be. I don't remember her coming back."

He folded the blanket and noticed a small note nearby. It read, "Abarai-san, there's a lieutenant meeting at 5 pm later. Please be punctual, signed, Hanatarou"

"Oh, must be that squirt from the 4th division. Guess I better change and be there. And…"

Renji stared at the paper. He knew about a meeting. But…

WHERE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Renji ran around trying to find a fukutaicho but it seems all of them had already gathered. As he ran, he saw an approaching figure. He stopped and saw a face he had seen for years.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Taicho?" Renji greeted with some surprise in his tone. Byakuya was staring into Renji's eyes the moment both eyes met. As Byakuya brushed past Renji, he whispered, "Same place as yesterday".

Renji stood there. He couldn't move his feet. Somehow, he noted Byakuya had affectionately told him the meeting place. Or was it?

Renji shook that thought and headed quickly to the meeting point. By the time he arrived, he was surprised to see all 13 divisions there. Rukia march towards the red head and pulled his hand. Renji was too awed by the glamour of the decorations.

Most of the Shinigami who entered had a shocked and so most of them were either dragged or pulled to let them enter.

Rukia laughed when she saw Renji staring at the food. Usually everyday, most of the food seemed to be rather ordinary. But today, as an occasion, there were all sorts of things.

He 4th division members had been running the stalls which sold all kinds of food. Some sold everyone's favorite sake. Others sold takoyaki, sashimi and even western bread!

Renji strolled towards the sake stall and his jaws dropped down. Unohana Taicho was selling it. And the queue was awfully long. Expectedly, Ikkaku from 11th division was there. And even the most unexpected person. Nanao!

Renji sighed and went behind the queue. But he was pushed forward and was served immediately.

"Abarai-san! You're quite late. So I saved you a gourdful of sake for you. You see, everyone here is either having their second round or more. So I decided that those who didn't get it shall have a chance to taste Unohoana's Sake! Here Renji"

Unohana Taicho stuffs a bottle into Renji's hands and shoos him away. Renji grinned and decided to accompany Rukia but he noted she was already chatting happily with Ukitake Taicho. It seems he looked way better than 3 weeks ago.

He shooked his head and stood at the balcony drinking his sake. The cold rice wine flowed into his gullet. It had a chilling yet sensational effect. Immediately, Renji felt his face redding.

On the other hand, Byakuya had known it was some kind of celebration. Somehow, he didn't want to go. He never liked attending all these kinds of parties. But as he went back to his room, he was dragged by Shunsui to the party.

As he entered, many eyes stared at him. Everyone knew, Kuchiki Taicho had left early and his sudden appearance again shocked them. Byakuya brushed past most of the shinigamis and stopped to look at sake queue. He sighed and noticed Rukia smiling and laughing at the same time.

He went on and noticed from afar, his fukutaicho is was standing all by himself at the balcony. He walked towards the red head and noticed that this place could not seen by others from afar. Did he notice this because of his red hair or something else?

"Renji, What are you doing here?" Byakuya questioned his lieutenant, "Go back to the hall where the stalls are."

He was actually thinking of naughty things and even imagined himself with his Taicho. He loved his Taicho. He was no longer the young child that admires Byakuya, but a man who had actually wants to love someone. When he blurly saw a figure that looked like his Taicho, he turned around and pressed his lips against his Taicho's lips. Renji realized what he done; he backed off, and ran away, leaving nothing but dusts in his path. Byakuya touched his lips. It was the first time anyone kissed him. He had never even kissed Hisana. But this time, it was somehow a short yet passionate kiss.

Renji was running with all his might. He went to a pond and rammed his head into the cold water trying to wake himself. He was already very tipsy from that one sip. But he drank one whole bottle. But he knew, tonight's actions were not accidental. He wanted to claim his Taicho. Renji looked into the water, and saw his own reflection.

He saw a man's face with such redness in his face. Indeed, Renji's face was burning. He was so embarrassed and the wine made him even redder. Renji breathed hard and shunpo back to his own room. He dare not show his face to anyone that night.

However, Kenpachi was lining up for Unohana's sake and demanded from her his speciality. A stronger alcoholic content than the other sake available. Able to produce rash actions but seems that Kenpachi was able to hold his liquor very well.

"Shimatta! I gave it to Abarai-san instead! Oh I'm so sorry Kenpachi Taicho. Shall I get you another drink instead?" Unohana apologized.

"WHAT! ABARAI! YOU…." Kenpachi was interrupted by many shouts and even Yamamoto was telling Kenpachi to move off.

Kenpachi muttered, "teme" and took a bottle of sake. Unohana smiled and waved at everyone behind to not cut queue.

Byakuya was stunned for a moment. Somehow, deep in his heart, he had longed for a kiss like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya had awakened earlier than usual the next morning. He couldn't sleep at all. He put on his Shinigami clothes with his zanpakuto. The 6th division captain soon started his rounds looking into the sky. He wanted to see his beloved again.

He noticed a familiar red head standing near the execution site. Byakuya was rather close and saw his fukutaicho training. Renji had unleashed his bankai and tried training himself. But a strong wind blew and Renji turned around.

Byakuya eyes widen. He had never seen Renji like this before. The winds were strong enough to blow someone's hair out of place. But Renji had not tied his hair and he touched his beautiful lusting red hair and swung it. He looked so gorgeous. Renji noticed a man and turned around.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" Renji shouted. He blushed as red as an apple and ran down passing Byakuya. Byakuya himself had blushed too.

Renji wanted to burst into tears. Where ever he went, he had to see his Taicho. Not that he hate him, but the more he looked at Byakuya the more he wants him. He knew his admiration had turned to love. But he wasn't sure if it was lust more than love.

"ITAI! Watch where you are go-" Harunouta exclaimed. Apparently, Renji had knocked against Matsumoto Rangiku's big chest but it sure wasn't on purpose.

"Renji-chan? Why are you blushing and oh my… Your eyes, it's so red! Renji, have you been crying?" Matsumoto asked the red head.

The red head wiped his tears with his hand and tried running. He must avoid eye contact with everyone now.

The 10th lieutenant had taken a step earlier. She stretched out her leg and…


End file.
